Angels and devils Newtmas
by Angelnewt
Summary: NOT MY STORY IDEA Newt has a special power that allows him to see how good a person is by their angels and devils. Thomas only has a devil.
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my laptop shut and walked out the door. I can't shucking believe that I was going to a date! A real date! And with a boy I actually liked, too. I walked past a woman with a nearly clear devil- she must have a good conscience. Oh I forgot to mention my power- I can judge wether people are good or bad by their angels and devils- my... blessing? Curse? I had no idea but it makes me unique. But back to my date. We had been talking for around 4 months untill we both found out we lived in the same area but we went to different schools. We live in Oxford in the UK and are both year 10. After talking all that time we decided to meet up in real life- for a date. I am gay and Thomas is Bi, so we decided to just see if we could try a real relationship.

I walked into the restaurant- Pizza Hut (we both love pizza okay)- and immediately recognised Thomas. Fluffy brown hair, soft brown eyes- he was perfect. Untill I looked down... at his angel and devil. Well actually, just his Devil.

Panic flooded my mind- to have no angel you have to be really bad to others, you had to be a horrible person, I stood still in shock. But... I had talked to him all this time and he had an amazing and kind personality... he couldn't have a devil. But he did. I slowly and cautiously walked over to him, panic flooding every inch of my body. "Hey Newt." Said Thomas politely. "H.. Hi T..Tommy" is stammered. Shuck! Where did Tommy come from! "Ah I'm sorry I was just-" "No it's okay. I like the name Tommy" he responded, smirking. Ugh he was so cute. "Oh okay.. Tommy"

-Time skip 20 mins-

We had just ordered our pizza, we couldn't agree so we just got one large margarita pizza to share. "So tell me about yourself" he said calmly, moving closer to me. "Uh.. I.. Like baking" that was so pathetic- what is wrong it's me? "Me too! Cakes and cookies are so nice." "Yeah, definitely."

After some small talk our pizza arrived. We mainly talked about school and stuff, and the whole time I tried to ignore the devil on his shoulder. I reached out to get a slice, but so did he. We both had reached for the same slice. "Oh sorry!" He laughed. "It's okay, you can have it" I looked down at our hands and realised that Thomas' shirt had slipped up, revealing deep cuts all down his arm. His devil wasn't there for hurting other people... he had been hurting himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at Tommy in shock. How could he do this? He was always so happy and he never showed any signs. Tommy looked at me looking at his wrist and quickly pulled his shirt down. "I... uh... have to go" he mumbled. "No Tommy stay. Please." I replied. He looked at me and then said "You won't tell anyone anything about it though, right?" "Of course. You can trust me." I replied. "But why? You always seem so happy over message. Tell me why you are doing this." "It's easier to fake emotions online. And I do it because of everything. School, parents, everything." He almost whispered.

We finished our pizza and I looked at him. "So how long have you been doing it?" I asked with concern in my voice. "Uh... I'd rather not talk about it but if you need to know, about 6 months maybe?" He said. "It is partly to do with homophobia at school and home. My parents are very religious, so it's hard being gay. School isn't better. I told my best friend about three months before I started cutting, and he told everyone. It's a miracle my parents didn't find out, I wouldn't have a home." He choked the last sentence, tears welling in his eyes. "They call me fag, they beat me up and threaten to call my parents. They don't understand anything. They don't understand what would really happen if my parents knew. So I told them that I was going to get pizza alone today, as a cover story." He placed his head in his scarred, bruised arms. I had no idea how bad this really was.

"Thomas, listen to me. You are a brave and beautiful boy and if anyone tells you otherwise then just ignore them. Please stop cutting. Please. It will get better. I promise. And if it doesn't get better in the two more years you have to do at school, you can move in with me." He lifted his head, his eyes puffy but open wide and full of shock and surprise. "You would do that for me?" "Yes. Of course I would do that for my new Boyfriend." Newt smiles at him and saw something in Thomas' eyes that he was sure hadn't been there for a while. Hope. Just then, the faint outline of an angel daintily hovered over his shoulder.


End file.
